Get a HAIRCUT!
by Machiko-Chan
Summary: When Mizuki forgets to upkeep her hair, it makes someone notice… ONESHOT plus a hint...
1. Get a Haircut

Description: When Mizuki forgets to upkeep her hair, it makes someone notice… (ONESHOT)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mizuki or (droooooollll…) Sanooooooooo…

Mizuki: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE!

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 1-------------------------------------------------

Just another day gone by at Osaka High, and the "boys" were headed back to the dorm.

Mizuki was leading the way, gleaming and retelling about how "he" got a perfect score on "his" political science exam.

Sano and Nakatsu were walking behind, and were staring in awe. They would never get over how much energy "he" had. And there was that something that Nakatsu would never know either… or at least for a very long time.

Sano had kept it under wraps for so long that it had started to hurt… not being able to hold her without drawing attention made him crave, and he started to think on this, until Nakatsu lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hm? What do you want?" Sano asked, a little irritable as he was shaken from his thoughts.

"Jeez, don't get all angry on me… I was just wondering if you noticed it too…" said Nakatsu.

"…Noticed…?"

"…"

"NOTICED WHAT, DAMMIT?" he said rather loudly.

"SHH!" said Nakatsu and clapped his hands over Sano's mouth.

"Huh? Did you guys need anything?" said Mizuki cheerfully as she turned around.

"Uh, no, nothing. Just talking about homework that I haven't finished… you know, that partner one…" lied Nakatsu.

"…Uh… Sure…" said Mizuki, crinkling up her nose.

Sano was in his own little world. Mizuki's eyes made him forget things, and that was so unlike him. Before she came, he was always calm, cool, and collected. Now… well, he didn't completely lose all of that, but he had let down his guards… and made friends.

And when he saw her crinkle her nose, well, he couldn't help but remember why he kept her secret.

Nakatsu then let go of his mouth as Mizuki turned around and continued to walk.

"I swear, that was the loudest I've ever heard you, man!" Nakatsu whispered.

"Who cares. Have I ever noticed what?" Sano continued.

"…How much Mizuki looks like a girl when his hair is long… like right now!"

Sano was dumbfounded. Nakatsu had half-a-brain after all! He looked to Mizuki.

He had to admit, "he" definitely looked like a girl…

Long thin legs, small body, thin arms, big brown eyes with long eyelashes, full pink lips, and now… hair that went past "his" shoulders.

"I mean… maybe I'm not gay… maybe he's just so feminine…" said Nakatsu.

"No, you're definitely gay. Now stop hanging on my arm!" Sano said irritably, flinging Nakatsu into a nearby bush.

"GUYS! Hurry up! I want to go play with Yujiro!" yelled Mizuki, as she was already at the gate to the dorm.

The boys walked the rest of the way in silence, Nakatsu scared shitless, and Sano reflecting on his feelings for Mizuki…

'Mizuki…'

---------------------------------------In Mizuki and Sano's room------------------------------------

It was now 4:30 pm, and Mizuki was taking a shower, while Sano was pretending to read in is bed. He couldn't help but think of her. He took over him a long time ago, and he…

"Hey Sano, whatcha reading?" said Mizuki as she jumped onto the bed.

'Oh damn.' thought Sano, his eyes widening.

Her hair was still wet, making it look even longer and more beautiful as it hung across her face and chest. She was wearing a large "Pingie" shirt with her vest underneath, and the vest was showing through on the very top of the shirt. And she was wearing those large sweatpants that she always wore to sleep.

She looked ridiculously good.

"Dammit. You need to get a haircut, Ashiya." he said, looking away to hide his blush.

Mizuki was utterly confused, and crawled over in front of him.

"What are you talking about! Why would I need to cut my hair!" she said.

And then she crinkled her nose.

'Oh shit.'

And then everything stopped in Sano's mind.

He grabbed her and hugged her to him, leaning on the pillow, and not wanting to let her go, as he inhaled the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo.

"AH! S-S-S-SANO! What… what are you doing!" she said.

"Don't move right now. Please." he begged, as he stroked her face.

She stayed there for a moment, before realizing that Sano didn't know she was a girl.

"But Sano, I-I'm a g-g-guy, remember?" she stammered, as red as possible, not able to look him in the eyes.

"God, I can't take this any more!" he yelled, and he slammed his lips into hers.

Mizuki was stunned.

'Ahh… he's kissing me… wait… BUT THAT MEANS HE'S GAY!' she screamed internally.

Sano broke the kiss, and looked at her.

"I call your bluff." he said.

Mizuki looked puzzled.

"…w-what?" she asked.

He laughed.

"You dork. Do you really think you could hide yourself from me this whole time without me noticing?" he said as he nuzzled her cheek.

Mizuki gasped, her eyes becoming wide.

"Y-Y-You know?" she said, her voice shaking.

"I've known for a good long time, dammit. I thought I made that very obvious." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Why… why didn't you tell anyone?" she stammered, starting to get _slightly_ distracted by Sano's perfect lips kissing her ear.

"Because, I don't want you anywhere but near me, got it?" he said, as he smiled and poked her nose playfully.

She smiled, the happiest smile he'd ever seen from her, and kissed him on her own, a kiss full of the pent-up passion she had kept hidden for so long.

"I-I love you, Izumi Sano." she said shyly.

"…I love you too, Mizuki Ashiya, I love you too." he said, and they lay there, watching TV until Mizuki was just about to fall asleep.

"Mizuki… do you want to sleep here tonight?" Sano said.

"Mmhmmmmm…" she said, snuggling up to Sano, still smiling.

He smirked and bent down to kiss her.

"Good. I wouldn't have let you move, anyway." he said, and kissed her, before they both drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

-------------------------------------------------OwArI--------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

Please review!

And give me requests and suggestions. Those are good.

Arigatoo!

Machiko-chan


	2. Not a chapter

I'M SORRY!!! I'll get back to my other stories, I promise! I was just wondering if any of you guys thought the story was OOC… I got a review saying it was OOC, and I was confused… I didn't think it was OOC when I was writing it, so I was hoping you guys would honestly tell me so I could either portray their characters in greater detail, or be relieved out of my mind.

I was also wondering… Do you guys want me to write another Hana-Kimi story… with a more… interesting couple? I already have one in mind… But I won't do it unless it's wanted…

Julia would be one of the main characters…

PLEASE TELL ME!!! I'm going NUTS!! … if I haven't already arrived there…

DOOMO ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU!!

Machiko-Chan


End file.
